


Softness

by Vanitasy



Category: Elsword
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanitasy/pseuds/Vanitasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DiE has a kitten. It’s his kitten now, punks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Softness

Magenta hued eyes flicked back and forth, clearly very focused on the small tail. His head laid on his crossed arms in front of him, for once stripped away of all of his armor and leather blocking his skin from the soft silk of his bed sheets. Moving a hand softly across the fabric, he gave a small tug at it, causing his main subject’s attention rapidly.

The small white ball of fluff quickly stopped grooming to smack at where the comforter had moved, tiny paw extended and retracting swiftly. Almost falling over at the quick change of positioning on the smooth silky cloth.

“Kekeke.. Pretty easy to make you stop cleaning yourself, huh?” Esper whispered out, blinking at the beast in front of him who met his gaze with golden feline eyes. Of course, The cat didn’t say anything in response, merely return its attention back to the silk as Esper gave another light tug.

Esper cracked a grin watching at the small fluff ball flopped onto it’s side, staring at him with wide eyes. “What?” The man found himself cooing out, as he reached his index finger forward to stroke the kitten gently. This action earned him quiet purrs and nuzzling from the small animal as the attempted to brush itself up against his finger harder.

The man pulled away his finger quickly in attempt to sit up on his bed, crossing his legs to sit Indian style on the soft comforter before patting his lap gently. “Come here smalls.” Esper said gently, which simply earned a look from the cat who promptly decided to ignore his patting.

Rolling his eyes, Esper took the high road and gently scooped up the cat. After all, the thing was only a kitten. Five pounds, maybe, that might even be pushing it. The quick grab caused a small “Mrrow,” from the kitten, which he elected to ignore as he sat it down on his legs.

Diabolic Esper kept his hands near in order to make sure the kitten wouldn’t attempt to flee before relaxing as the small claws came out to kneed on him. Really, How did this happen?

Esper watched the cat’s actions before moving his hands behind him on the bed to lean back, staring at his bedroom ceiling blankly. He couldn’t really recall how he had found the kitten, but he knew he couldn’t really keep it either.

“Ah, Well,” He thought aloud, glancing back to the cat who seemed fully content with Esper’s body warmth surrounding him. Staring as the tiny thing formed into a ball comfortably on him, still vibrating happily.

Esper gave a small smile at the small form before letting a yawn take over him, Spending a few minutes with it couldn’t hurt.

Could it?

**Author's Note:**

> o oo oooohhhhhhh so very short :3c


End file.
